Runner: The life and story of Naruto Namikaze
by CursedEyeLore
Summary: AU; Naruto, after being attacked once again by the villagers, becomes the third Hokage apprentice; what will be life like from then? Bloodline Naruto/ Smart Naruto; Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

**Runner**

**Intoduction**

**A legend begins**

´Not everything is what it seems. This world we live on is older than anyone can imagine. It has seen so many countless wars, genocides and exterminations that not even the horrors of the ninja wars can make one come to terms with all the suffering there is in this world´ the Sandaime thought, has he looked at the sleeping blond child at his side on the hospital bed recovering from the last attempt of the villagers to rid the world of the "demon".

´I have failed you once again". Said the Hokage out loud, thinking no one was hearing.`I couldn't protect you once again Naruto. What must your parents think of me?" only to be surprised by an unexpected response by the supposedly sleeping boy.

"I´m sure they would be proud old man. You're always there for me when I really need you. You're my most precious person" said Naruto flashing his infamous smile.

The Hokage could help but give a sad chuckle at hearing this. 'No Naruto, I have indeed failed you. I promised your parents to look after you and yet here you are. No, this ends here. From this day forth I will take you as my apprentice. I no longer care what the council says. No villager shall attack you again'.

Naruto went wide eyed at this. He had already asked the Hokage for this a million times and the old man had always said no. He felt tears running down his face, but he didn't care, he was happy. Naruto hugged the aged Hokage fiercely and after a few moments fell asleep due to the mental strain of the recent events. The Sandaime feeling Naruto falling asleep, laid him down on his bed and said before turning and leaving the room with a smile ' And so a legend begins'.


	2. Chapter 2

Runner

1st Chapter

A new doujutsu

This morning a orange streak could be seen running through the streets of Konoha heading to the Hokage tower. The 8 year old Naruto Uzumaki ran as fast as he could, using every short cut he knew so that he wouldn't be late for his meeting with the Hokage. The old man had told him to meet him today at 11 am in his office he only had 5 minutes left. He felt like pounding his head against a wall, this was the most important day of his young life and he had overslept!

Meanwhile in his office, Sarutobi pondered if he had made the correct decision. He would be putting Naruto in the direct path of danger. Sarutobi sighed, he was getting to old for this. It should be Minato to be sitting behind this desk, not him. Minato should be alive to see his son grow and see him become one of the greatest ninja of all times. Nothing had gone as it was supposed to.

Sarutobi sighed once again. There is no use in dwelling in the past, that only makes resurface painful memories. Right now he had to focus on the present and that meant one thing, Naruto.

Looking at the clock he sighed, ' It seems like Naruto is going to be late' the Third Hokage thought.

As if on cue, just as he finished his thought, the doors burst open and Naruto skidded to a stop in front of his desk. 'Am I late?' he asked still panting from his desperate run.

'No, you´re just in time Naruto' said the Hokage with mirth in his voice.

Naruto visibly relaxed, people may think otherwise, but he really thought it was important to always be on time for his appointment, the problem was that there was always something that made him arrive late, most of the times the villagers.

'So old man, why did you want me to came here? Is it because of my training?' Asked Naruto after plopping himself on a chair and catching his breath.

Sarutobi sighed 'Unfortunately yes Naruto, there are some conditions with which you have to agree with before becoming my apprentice.' he said getting ready for what he was about to say. He wished he could have avoided this, but to convince the council he had had to come up with a plan and this as the best idea that had occurred to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Flashback Technique!_'

Sarutobi had just summoned a council meeting and was waiting for the civilian representatives and clan heads to show up. What he was about to pull off was, at minimum, insane. The civilian part of the council had been pushing for Naruto's execution since his birth and many thought he would turn against the village if given proper training. It had been their actions against Naruto that had lead to the situation he was in right now. Them and their deranged belief that Naruto was Kyuubi reincarnated. Amazingly enough, it had been the Uchiha and Hyuuga Sarutobi who had been the most fierce in the boy´s defence. Hiruzen sighed and lightly tapped his pipe with his fingers, 'This isn't going to be easy', he thought.

Half an hour later Sarutobi stood before the council informing them of his decision of taking Naruto as an apprentice. Not even waiting for him to finish his speech, council members started whispering between them, occasionally the words "demon child" and "kyuubi" surfacing. Losing hold of his temper at the blatant direspect of his person and his law, the Hokage let out a wave of killing intent, effectively silencing the whole council.

'Now, as I was saying I have already foreseen the council reaction's and have a preposition that I believe will please most of the members', the Hokage announced immediately drawing the attention of a specific council member, Danzo.

'And what is this preposition you speak of Sarutobi?' Danzo asked.

The Sandaime glared at him for his lack of respect but still carried on, 'I will be trainning the young Uzumaki to defend this village and be loyal to it until he dies. I will not turn him in a weapon or puppet for other's hands. I will also create a new division of ANBU, which is to be known by Runner the same name as Uzumaki-san will be addressed while on duty, of which he will be the only member. This division purpose will solely be to be my public protector and personal eyes, protecting the village in plane sight, from both internal and external danger, he will be the most loyal servant of the Hokage and his sword. When I'm finished with his training he'll have the same security clearance as any other ANBU operative, whilst being above them all in rank, except for the Sannin'.

The Uchiha were the first to react, protesting against Sarutobi's decision, he feared for the boy's safety, he was promptly backed up by the Hyuuga, making everyone in the room raise their eyebrows.

Sarutobi raised his hand,' I understand your concerns, however ther is no reason for alarm. Uzumaki Naruto will not do any mession beyond his abilities, is there anything else the council wishes to say about this matter?'

_Release!_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'I thought the council didn´t have a say on who you chose for apprentice old man' said Naruto not completely understanding the actions taken, 'Why did the old man have to do that for me to become his apprentice?' he thought 'Was it because of the fox?' his eyes narrowing in anger.

'Old Man, did you have to do that because of the fox?'

Sarutobi was visibly startled by this, 'He knows', he thought.

'How did you find out?' asked Hiruzen both afraid of Naruto being manipulated by the fox and relieved that he didn't have to keep the secret any longer.

'You want to know how I found out? Really?' Naruto spat with venom his anger rising and a wind starting to pick up 'It wasn't difficult you know? All the villagers calling me demon, glaring at me, hitting me. Did you think I really wouldn't discover the seal that locks away Kyuubi?! I am not stupid!' at this point there was an explosion of energie, and a ciclone appeared inside the Hokage's office with Naruto at his center.

The Sandaime couldn't believe his own eyes, there stood, in front of him, Naruto floating above the ground, with ethereal wings on his back, his eyes forever changed into the "Uzumaki Eye", signaling the first step of awakening of his bloodline. An inaudible whisper left his leaps, 'How is this possible?'.

As quickly as they had come, the wings and the wind disappeared, living only behind a sleeping blond.

Sarutobi sighed, once again things weren't going as planned. He signaled a group of ANBU who had come to investigate the incident to stand down. Walking over to Naruto, he picked him up and headed for the blond child's apartment. 'With you life is never simple is it Naruto?' said the Hokage to the blond in his arms.

If the Sandaime of Konoha knew that some day those words were going to come back to haunt he didn't show it. All that mattered was the child that made him laugh, currently sleeping in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Runner: Life and Story of Naruto Namikaze

2nd Chapter

Secrets revealed

In Naruto's mind...

Naruto laid asleep on the forest's ground surrounded by trees that represented the various parts of his mind, not to being exactly the same, unaware of the small fox that watched him almost fanatically. After what seemed to be hours for the small fox, the small child started to stir.

Naruto sat up as he looked at his surroundings. 'Where am I?', he thought to himself.

The young blond got up and looked at his surroundings. He didn't know where he was, this forest didn't look nothing like Konoha's forest. His mind was suddenly assaulted by questions, how had he got here, where was he, and most important of all, how did he get back home. Finally after racking his brain for the answerand finding none, he mumbled a question to himself - 'Where am I?'- not expecting to be answered, which made him to jump back when he suddenly heard a feminine voice answering.

'I can answer that!', said a fox no bigger than a small dog, with nine tails swaying happily behind her, identifying the fox as the Kyuubi, 'You´re in your mind.' She finished looking pleased with herself.

?K-Kyuubi?' Naruto stuttered not believing his eyes. The great Kyuubi, who could make tsunamis and earthquakes with a swing of her tale, was in fact a little happy-go-lucky little fox? Something had to be wrong.

'Hai! That´s me master!' Kyuubi answered pleased with having been recognised at first glance.

'You´re really Kyuubi? The giant fox legendary for its bloodlust and power? The fox that attacked Konoha 8 years ago wiping more than half of the ninja force?' said Naruto sounding skeptical, which was clearly shown on his face.

'Hai, Naruto-sama. I did all that... But I did it to protect you master. I felt your life in danger and came to rescue you... I didn't mean things to happen how they did.. But I was scared! I could not let you die! I am your weapon, chosen by Kami-sama herself to be kami-sama's chosen soldier weapon! Your weapon Naruto-sama! What would be of me if you were to die? What would it of the world without it's chosen protector? I could not let you die Naruto-sama. I just could not.' ended the fox looking subdued, her voice barely more than a whisper by the end of her plea.

'My weapon? Kami's warrior? What do you mean by that? How can you be my weapon?' asked Naruto looking confused. Wasn´t Kyuubi supposed to be a demon? How could it be a weapon? How could be Kami's chosen warrior. He was nothing more than a orphan. 'How can you be a weapon? I haven't seen nothing that tells me that are something other than a demon.' Naruto asked again, his eyes fixed on Kyuubi looking any sign of deceit, not giving her a chance to answer his first question.

'I am a weapon made by Kami-sama. Kami-sama made it so that my soul would allways be linked to yours. As soon as I came in contact with you I lost all of my previous power, which was only meant to protect you. As it is now I am only as powerful as you are master but even so I'll do everything I can to protect you. Also, as I am not a demon, this seal canot hold me now that you've come here and thus I'll be outside by your side when you wake up master.' said the fox looking very confident.

Although Naruto didn't trust the fox yet, he concluded that he didn't have much choice but to believe her for the time being. His curiosity taking over he decided to get some answers to his doubts. ' So, what is this business about me being Kami's chosen warrior?'.

The fox looked a bit troubled at his question. ' Well Naruto-sama... I wasn't confided that information by Kami-sama. All that was told to me was a prophecy. It goes as so: One man shall stand alone, a dark army before his eyes. No man shall come back from that battle, their blood feeding the earth, and an angel shall cry.' Kyuubi said feeling saddened by seemingly prophesying the death of her wielder and diverting her eyes to the ground.

'Hey, there's no need for you to feel down' Naruto reassure her, oblivious to the fact he could feel her sadness. 'You answered me didn't you?'

'Hai. Thank you Naruto-sama. It seems our time here is coming to an end. I'll be by your side when you wake up.' said the fox looking at him.

'What do you mean by that?' asked Naruto before looking down at his hands and seeing that they were beginning to fade. 'Oh, I see what you mean, before I go, do you have a name besides your title?'

The fox seemed to ponder for an instant before answering with a smile. 'My name is Maka Naruto-sama.'. Than he was then engulfed by a bright light which caused Naruto to cover his eyes. When he was able to look at her again, where once stood a fox now was a young girl around the age of twelve with chocolate brown eyes, curled dark blond hair, mid-shoulder in length, and milky skin who was only wearing a long black leather trench coat with the torso buttons buttoned up which reached just above her knees, a civilian school girl mini skirt and heavy black combat boots with metal strapping. Her body was lithe and built for speed, her breasts just beginning to develop. This was what Naruto last saw before waking up.

Naruto's apartment, 8 am..

Naruto sat straight up on his bed after waking up, he looked around him only for his run down apartmet to greet him with its sour look. It had been a dream after all, a good one, but a dream nonetheless. He sighed to him and fell back down letting his hands drop to his sides, only to feel his right hand touch something metallic and bolting right up again. He looked to his side and saw a scythe lying on his bed, its white blade double edged and the handle pitch black with golden engravings of unknown runes flowing through it as if they were liquide, next to him. 'How did that end up here?' he thought to himself, 'Whait a second, in my dream Kyuubi said she was a weapon, maybe...' he touched the scythe and called out loud 'Maka?' using her real name, not hoping to hear an answer but still wanting his dream to be true. As if hearing his prayers a voice answered him in his mind.

'Hai master.'

Just those words made him explode with joy, his dream was true. He looked to his alarm lock, it was 8 o'clock so the old man should already be in his office 'Maka, could you transform into human? I've got to go speak to the old man. Hopefully there won't be any surprises today'.

This time without any blinding light, a white smoke came from the blade and took her form in a matter of seconds.'Who is this old man you speak of Naruto-sama?'

Naruto sighed, he really didn´t like the respectable honorific she as using when refering to him. 'Maka, you don't have to call me Naruto-sama. And the old man is the Hokage.' Naruto said as he changed clothes with total disregard to Maka's presence making her blush.

'Hai, Naruto-sama, I mean Naruto-kun.' she said her blush becoming more accentuated with honorific kun.

'Okay, I'm ready. Let's go Maka-chan.' Naruto said as he left, still oblivious to the flustered state of his companion.

Hokage's office, 9 am.

Naruto entered the Sandaime's office without knocking, Maka hot on his heels. He looked at the old man sitting behind the desk behind the desk in front of him and gave him his best smile. A sudden collective yell of feminine voices of 'Kawaiiiii!!!' coming from the direction of the Hyuuga compound. 'So, when do I begin my training sensei? There aren't any more supposed secrets you wish to tell me are there?'

Sarutobi sighed. He was happy that Naruto seemed not to be angry at him because of the previous day incident. He did have two more things he needed to tell Naruto, but there was someone there that didn't allow him to. ' Naruto, I do have some things that I need to talk to you about, but I would have to ask the miss behind you to leave the room.'

'That won't be necessary sensei, just watch and be marvelled!' Naruto almost shouted. ' Maka!' he called extending his arm to the side.

She understood his intention immediately quickly turning into a Scythe within Naruto's waiting hand and back a few seconds later.

Sarutobi just stood there gaping at Naruto, his mouth open in chock his brain trying to process what he just had seen happening. After half an hour of staring he finally recomposed himself. 'Naruto, would you mind to explain to me what was that we just witnessed.

Maka stepped up to explain, after glancing at Naruto and sending him a mental question and receiving his approval, and briefly told the Sandaime the same she told Naruto, leaving out the fact of her former past as the Kyuubi by Naruto's order. After finishing she stepped back to Naruto's side , who was still standing in the same place as when he had entered the room, and calmly awaited for the Hokage to recompose itself.

After regaining his composure and taking a few puffs on his pipe to calm down his nerves the aged Hokage returned to the topic of which he wanted to talk to Naruto about. 'I don't know if you noticed Naruto but yesterday you've unlocked your bloodline ability.'

'I did?' came the startled question of Naruto.

The Hokage sighed, for someone so smart he sure could be oblivious sometimes. 'Here Naruto, take a look at yourself ' Sarutobi said while handing him a mirror.

Naruto was shocked by what he saw, his eyes had completely changed. His iris was no longer in its right place, it had split in half, both halves extending to opposite corners of the eyes and continuing. Each halve begining it´s extension at the opposite side of the pupil from where it extends to, curving slightly along the way. For Naruto ther was only one word capable of discribing his eyes, 'Cool'.

'I am glad wou like it Naruto-kun, however there is not all that your bloodline entails. Apart from the eyes you also possess a degree of control over the elements wind and water.' the Sandaime stated, 'However, I do not know all there is to know about your bloodline and as such I decided that it is time that that you know who your parents were.'

Naruti was startled by the Hokage's words, whenever he asked in the past he was always told that he was to young and that he would be told of them later because they had many enemies. What had made the Hokage change his mind about the subject? 'Really old man? I thought I was to dangerous for me to know.'

The aged Hokage sighed. 'I thought as well Naruto-kun, but you have shown me that you've grown. That coupled with your bloodline awakening convinced me that this was the right time to do so.' The Sandaime said his face gaining a sorrowful look. 'I hope you forgive me fpr this Naruto-kun', he thought to himself before continuing. 'Your parents Naruto, are Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.', the Sandaime said in one breath looking at Naruto trying to evaluate his reaction.When Naruto heard who his parents were he felt a pang of sadness coming from Maka. He looked at her to see what was wrong and saw her looking at the ground, seemingly avoiding his gaze. He didn't understand at the beginning why she was like that, but after a couple of minutes it hit him. She blamed herself for his fathers death. He felt guilty at that, she was trying to protect him after all. With a determination he had never felt before he looked at the Sandaime and made a decision that would change his future forever. 'Old Man, what do I need to do to change my name?'. He would never let people suffer to protect him, he would get stronger and protect all those important to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Runner: Life and Story of Naruto Namikaze

3rd Chapter

First Real Mission

Timeskip: 5 years later

It has been five years since Naruto, now thirteen years old, became the Sandaime's apprentice. They were 5 gruelling years, full of intense training and amny hours of guard duty. The Sandaime trained Naruto mainly in hand to hand combat and physical conditioning, helping Naruto to create a fighting style which took full advantage of his bloodline, physical conditioning, chakra control and tactics mainly while Naruto developed his ninja techniques with the help of Hatake Kakashi. Naruto named his personal fighting style "Storm's eye" because of both of his affinities and the fact he is continuously rotating, literally creating a storm with him in the centre, a fighting style that becomes even more deadly when in conjunction with Maka, being only possible thanks to his "whirlpool eye" constantly feeding him information about the surrounding environment, how to use it on his favour and when to dodge. His ninja techniques depend all on his bloodline, so they're all water natured and wind natured, his most notable techniques being the _winds' whispers technique_, a technique that allowed him to hear every that was said around him for approximately 1700 feet and the _god tears technique,_ which is a multiple homing water bullet technique. Naruto's stealth has also reached exceptional levels, having infiltrated the ANBU headquarter once as a test of his skills. According to his sensei. Naruto right now is Chunnin level, lacking the experience necessary to achieve Jounin but with more than the power and brains necessary.

The last five years were also the best of his life. Besides having to keep his sensei from "accidentally" burning all paper work using a minor fire technique has made friends with Hana Inuzuka, who is like a big sister to him, Kakashi Hatake, who is more like an older brother to Naruto, and Maito Gai, his crazy adoptive uncle, as Naruto named Gai, in whom he could always count on to help him along with his brother and sister figures. He no longer is frowned upon by the villagers and the council actually has him in high regards, trusting him to listen to high security matters discussed by the council and sometimes even asking him for his opinion regarding certain subjects, normally regarding his personal opinion about shinobi subjects as highly valuable.

However not all has been so great. Soon after learning about the identity of his parent's he discovered that their death's had been so sudden and unexpected that they hadn't been able to leave him a parting letter expressing their wishes. His mother died during childbirth and at the time it was suspected that there had been foul play, but it never had been to possible to prove that, as her body had disappeared during Maka's rampage. It has become Naruto's new ambition to discover his mother's final fate, no longer caring about the being Hokage. His father only left behind a hastily written will stating that all of his and Kushina's, Naruto's mother, possessions were to be left to Naruto, for him to do with them as he see fit as soon he became legally an adult or attained the rank of jounin. Maka still apologises from time to time for what happened to his family because of her recklessness. Naruto always dismisses her apologies with a smile, having forgiven her the first time he had learned about the truth. Also, the Uchiha clan has recently been the target of an attempted extermination, only having survived some of the veteran member's of Konoha's ninja force and Sasuke's brother, Itachi. The perpetrator was identified as being Orochimaru. His reason's for the massacre are still unknown.

In addition, his mother's sudden death has led to another problem for Naruto. Although his bloodline was well known for its unique traits, which is a nice way of saying freaky eyes, the fact that his mother has left no documents behind detailing the workings of his bloodline meant that he had to discover its abilities on his own. Up to now he has discovered that he had superhuman control over the water and wind element, his eyes allow him to know the exact moment when to dodge or counter and the ability to analyse the environment around him giving him detailed information of how to use it and to interpret and react much faster to events, making it seem that everything around him was moving slower. The blond still hasn't figured out what the wings represent, but he hopes to soon discover their use, because they have been becoming increasingly realistic with the passing of time and it is beginning to freak him out.

Right now we find the blond Runner walking peacefully, with Maka a few paces behind keeping an watchful eye, besides the Sandaime as his sensei makes his way for the academy, to congratulate this years graduating students. The looks of appreciation the blond is receiving from the female populace a clear indicator of how much Naruto has grown. Throughout the three years that passed Naruto has grown to stand as tall as the Sandaime. He also as changed his attire, wearing now a sleeveless white kimono, with a gold spiral with blue lining on its back, that shows his tanned chest and reaches his knees fastened with a red silk cloth at his waist, white Anbu pants with white wrappings at his ankles and white sandals, which miraculously don´t get dirty with the roads dust. However Naruto isn't the only one that has changed, Maka, who is as tall as Naruto, now wears a white trench coat with a bit of cleavage showing her well developed breasts and the same symbol that Naruto wears on her back, a mini skirt with golden leaf patterns which emphasized her sensual legs and white combat boots, the metal strapping now silver in colour. Her scythe form has also changed, the blade now being completely white and the handle white with golden ivy running along its length.

They enter the academy and are greeted by the staff as they walk towards the classroom that is said to hold the next generation's prodigies. Most of them clan heirs with the exception of Uchiha Sasuke who only becomes clan heir in case his brother dies without leaving offspring behind and Sado Yoroi, a short, snot nosed, brown haired kid, son of a civilian couple.

They enter the classroom to see that it is completely empty, just as they expected. It's seven o'clock and the students were only asked to be there at nine o'clock for their team assignments.

Naruto makes a quick security check to make sure there is no one hiding inside the classroom under a illusion nor is no one listening. Satisfied with the results he produces six shadow clones and positions four in the corners of the classroom, sends the last two to watch the entrance and position himself besides the Hokage, a little behind.

The Sandaime turned to Maka and whispers a question, 'Why is Naruto-kun so nervous Maka-chan?', asked the Hokage clearly confused by Naruto's behaviour. 'Has something happened that I'm not aware of? He normally is much more relaxed when in the academy', Hiruzen Sarutobi thought. It wasn't the first time that they had addressed the academy students and on the other times his student Naruto never had shown any times of nervousness.

Maka seems to space off for a few seconds before answering the Hokage, 'According to Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama, after inspecting closely the reports of missing information from some archives, that according to the torture and intelligence gathering department were potentially work of a spy, that were submitted to you the past week, Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun came to the conclusion that the spy was probably one of the academy's teachers and has been spying the academy's teachers, keeping a closer eye in the teachers of this graduating class due to the heavy presence of clan heirs.'.

'I see', the Hokage said with a air of contemplation. 'Naruto', the Hokage calls, 'I have a mission for you', says the aged Hokage, continuing without waiting for the blond to answer, 'As soon as we leave the classroom you and Maka are to stay behind and to find me find me that spy. I have reasons to believe that if he there´s a time for this spy to drop his guard it will be now, due to the probability of his mission being a step away from completion. I have faith in you, do not disappoint me Runner.'

'Hai Hokage-sama!' saluted Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the students had already arrived and were sitting in almost perfect silence in the presence of the Hokage, who was standing right in front of the graduates, Naruto and Maka a little behind flanking him by both sides, if it were not for the occasional giggle coming from two soon-to-be female Ninjas Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, while waiting for their teacher, Umino Iruka, to start class.

´Congratulations to all of those who graduated', Iruka began, 'Today we have the rare opportunity of having Hokage-sama to inpart us with some wisdom. This is a one in a kind opportunity of which I hope you take advantage of, for is not all days that we have a person of such importance willing to share his wisdom with us. This may be the last day that you will be my students but nonetheless I still am your teacher until your Jounin-sensei comes and picks you up and you will be in your best behaviour. Hokage-sama if you will' Iruka finshed giving the Hokage a small bow.

'Thank you Iruka-kun' the Hokage says giving Iruka a warm smile before turning to the class and clearing his throat. 'As you all know and I'm certain that your teacher has already told you many times, a ninja life is a cruel one, full of death and hardships that I do not expect you to yet understand.', the Sandaime gains a distant look for a few seconds after saying this before regaining his composure, 'However, this class is by far one of the most promising in many years and I hope many great accomplishments from all of you. Train hard to better yourselves individually and collectively. All of Konoha ninjas are part of the big tree and what makes us the strongest is that we fight with each other and for each other alone we would fall as a tree falls before the lumber and his axe, but together not even fire will bring us down.'

Naruto started to tune out the Hokage's voice, who had a fire in his eyes that even the students couldn't help but be captivated by his speech, and concentrated on keeping an eye on Mizuki who had been unusually quiet. 'He is so quiet that it almost seems that he isn't breading', he thought absent-mindedly not really being serious about his thoughts. However as soon as the fact registered in his mind he activated his eye technique to search for any signs of movement from the assistant teacher followed by his _wind wispers technique. _After confirming that Mizuki wasn´t breeding, there was a complete lack of movement from either chest or diaphragm and no sound of breeding, he came to a conclusion, 'Clone!', he shouted as he leapt forward with an already transformed Maka in hand and with a swipe dispelled the clone which fell in puddle of water on the floor causing panic throughout at the same time.

Barely had the water hit the ground and already was the Hokage shouting orders, 'Everybody calm down!' he ordered all present in the calssroom before turning to Naruto, 'Runner, I want you to deploy all the emergency hawks for chunin and jounin and then hunt down that traitor. I want him brought back alive! Deploy!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had already searched all of the known entrances to quick escape routes for evacuation during emergencies before beginning his search in the forest behind the academy where he found some fresh footprints on the bark of tree branches approximately twenty feet apart each. Following Maka's suggestion Naruto took to the treetops from so that he could go unnoticed by Mizuki.

Not far away, Mizuki had stopped to rest after his escape, not aware that his clone had been found out because water clones didn't give any information feedback to the user, and was taking his sweet time to look through the forbidden scroll with a deranged smile on his face. In his mind he had hit the jackpot and when he delivered this scroll to Orochimaru he would receive power beyond his wildest dreams, he was so anxious that he barely could help himself from laughing out loud. It hadn't been easy for him to break into the Hokage vault. Just to discover all the seals that protected the vault and the scroll had taken five years, not to mention the extra two years he had needed to find someone who would know how to break them.

While an oblivious Mizuki reminisced, Naruto observed form the tree tops. The chunin had to be really stupid to think that people hadn't yet discovered his ruse, even more to allow himself to stop to rest while on enemy territory. Naruto observed the traitor and pondered his strategy. Open confrontation wasn't an option as it would give Mizuki a better chance of escaping and trying to get behind the traitor might warn him to Naruto's presence. Naruto concluded that the best course of action would be to wait for the traitorous chunin to move and then to strike. With a plan already made Naruto started to observe his prey with renewed attention searching for any sign of weakness.

Mizuki, unaware of the scheming blond hidden in the trees above decides that he has rested enough. Getting up from his sitting position against the tree he gives a quick look around, making sure that nobody is watching him, never remembering to look up, dusts himself off and turns around to leave with the forbidden scroll hanging from a shoulder.

Seeing his chance Naruto sohts forward severs Mizuki´s spine, robbing him of his control over his lower body, making his daal to the ground, followed by two quick strikes with the staff of Maka's scythe form crushing his hands, cutting his ability to preform ninja techniques. All this happened so fast that Mizuki didn't even make a soun, only moments later after trying to get up did he realise what had happened letting out a bone shattering scream. The last thing before he last counsciousness he would later remember would be a ghostly voice whispering on his ear, 'Learn your lesson Mizuki and learn it well. No traitor shall roam Konoha's streets freely while I'm here. No shadow will be able to rear its head without being struck down by the sun. Non shall survive that oppose Konoha as the Runner of Konha shall be the shield and sword that strikes them down'.


End file.
